Swampfire (Ben 10)
Summary Swampfire is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Methanosian from the planet Methanos. |-|Base= Feats Fire *Melted a door (11:44) Strength *Lifted a steel pole (15:46) *Knocked over a large truck (15:47) *Pushed over a Highbreed Weather Array (20:41) Powers & Abilities Earth Manipulation *Generated mud from his hand to blind Negative Humungousaur (14:32) Elasticity *Extended his arm from a puddle of his body to grab Goop's Anti-Gravity Projector (34:10) Fire Manipulation *As he is a Methanosian, he should have all of Swamps' and Negative Swampfire's abilities. *Projected a stream of fire from his hands (17:41) Flight *Propelled himself into the air by blasting streams of fire from his hands (18:51) Plant Manipulation *As he is a Methanosian, he should have all of Negative Swampfire's abilities. *Controlled several plants to restrain the DNAliens (19:11) *Grew large beanstalks from several seeds (28:41) Regeneration *Reformed his entire body from a small weed (17:23) *Reformed his head after it was punched through by a Highbreed Commander (26:15) *Regenerated his body from a small weed after it was destroyed by an explosion (33:29) *Regrew his arm (09:14) Sleep Manipulation *As he is a Methanosian, he should have all of Negative Swampfire's abilities. Resistance to Ice *Melted himself out of ice after being frozen for several seconds (19:01) Scaling Charmcaster (AF, UA, and OV) *Clashed with Charmcaster (18:19) *Harmed Charmcaster with a stream of fire (18:26) DNAliens (Arachnichimp Hybrids) *Overpowered two DNAliens (14:04) DNAliens (Human Hybrids) *One-shot several DNAliens (15:32) *One-shot two DNAliens with his fireballs (16:53) *Dodged a blast from the DNAlien's Cryo-gun (16:58) *Defeated a DNAlien with a blast of fire (17:00) *Harmed a DNAlien with his punches (17:30) *Threw a DNAlien to the ground (17:33) *Dodged a punch from a DNAlien (17:51) *Defeated a DNAlien with an uppercut (17:52) *One-shot a large group of DNAliens by slamming them into each other (19:27) *His fireball canceled out two DNAliens' combined Cryo-gun blast and defeated the two DNAliens (20:27) Forever Knights (AF, UA, and OV) *One-shot two Forever Knights (16:15) Goop (Base) *Broke out of Goop's grip and reduced him to small pieces (32:55) *Withstood a punch from Goop (33:08) Highbreed (Base) *Knocked a Highbreed back several meters with a kick (02:04) *Pushed a Highbreed back with a stream of fire (26:19) *Withstood a backhand from a Highbreed (26:40) *Withstood a punch from a Highbreed Commander (28:24) *Withstood another punch from a Highbreed Commander (28:26) *Withstood getting backhanded by a Highbreed Commander (28:27) *Withstood another punch from a Highbreed Commander (28:28) *Restrained a Highbreed Commander with his plants (28:41) Kevin Levin (AF, UA, and OV) *Harmed Kevin by slamming his head (16:51) *Sent Kevin flying with a kick (16:52) *Harmed Kevin with a punch (17:29) *Knocked Kevin unconscious with a fire stream (17:43) Lucubra (Base) *Pushed the Lucubra back with his fireball (09:27) *Blasted the Lucubra with two more fireballs (09:29) Manny Armstrong (Base) *Defeated Manny with a blast of fire (18:54) Naljian Destructor (Mimicking Swampfire) *Withstood an attack from the Naljian Destructor (09:54) Negative Humungousaur (Base) *Dodged an attack from Negative Humungousaur (14:29) Rhomboid Vreedle (Base) *Dodged a beam from Rhomboid's blaster (09:39) Sevenseven (Base) *Harmed Sevenseven and damaged his helmet with a single punch (20:17) Sir Dagonet (Base) *Withstood a blast from Sir Dagonet's seismic weapon (17:42) Stalker (Base) *Restrained the Stalker with his beanstalks (07:12) Stone Creatures (Base) *Dodged a punch from a Stone Creature (18:30) *Harmed a Stone Creature with his punches (18:32) Vilgax (AF, UA, and OV) *Harmed Vilgax with a stream of fire (16:36) *Harmed Vilgax with a punch (16:40) *Restrained Vilgax with his beanstalks (16:55) *Withstood Vilgax's eye beams (17:08) *Withstood two punches from Vilgax (17:25) Vulkanus (AF, UA, and OV) *Clashed with Vulkanus (08:42) *Harmed Vulkanus with a blast of fire (08:46) *Harmed Vulkanus with a fireball (09:36) Anti-Scaling Standard Equipment Weaknesses *Is unable to control weeds (17:32) |-|Ultimate Form= Feats Powers & Abilities Earth Manipulation *Should have the abilities of his Base form. Elasticity *Should have the abilities of his Base form. Explosion Manipulation *Generated large explosions after throwing the pellets from his arms (16:00) Fire Manipulation *Should have the abilities of his Base form. *Projected a blast of blue fire from his hands (17:44) Flight *Should have the abilities of his Base form. Gas Manipulation *Generated pellets from his hand that emitted some kind of gas (18:21) Plant Manipulation *Should have the abilities of his Base form. Regeneration *Should have the abilities of his Base form. Sleep Manipulation *Should have the abilities of his Base form. Resistance to Ice *Should have the abilities of his Base form. Scaling Diamondhead (AF, UA, and OV) *Matched Diamondhead in their clash (11:35) Eon (Base) *Restrained Eon (17:16) *Withstood getting slammed into the ground by Eon (17:28) Eon's Servants (Alternate Bens) *Defeated several of Eon's servants with an explosion (16:41) Gwen Tennyson (Anodite Form) *Withstood a beam of mana from Gwen (12:09) P'andor (Base) *Withstood a blast of radiation from P'andor (17:10) Ra'ad (Base) *Withstood an electrical discharge from Ra'ad (18:00) Vilgax (AF, UA, and OV) *Harmed Vilgax with a blast of fire (17:44) *Withstood an attack from Vilgax (18:34) *Withstood a punch from Vilgax (19:03) Way Big (Base) *Withstood an attack from Way Big (14:50) Anti-Scaling Standard Equipment Weaknesses *Is unable to control weeds (17:32) Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters